Two Sides of One Coin
by pastelbuttons492
Summary: Scorpius and Rose each have something to prove. Scorpius has to better his family name, and Rose wants to prove she isn't her parents. They both take it to the extreme. Can they even themselves out?
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius

Scorpius sat down in his usual compartment. He was already dressed in his robes; he was super excited to get back to Hogwarts. He looked out the window, dearching for his friends. He caught sight of Thomas telling his little sister, whose bottom lip was trembling, goodbye. On the other side of the platform, Maisie had just pushed her way through the barrier with her trunk, nearly hitting a third year girl. Even through the glass, Scorpius could hear her shouted apologies. And finally, Al was surrounded by his family. Al had a huge family, and everyone always came to platform 9 3/4 to see them off. Scorpius quite liked the Potters and had been to their house a few times, but he didn't think he'd ever get quite used to the mayhem.

Eventually, the others settled into the compartment. Maisie and Thomas sat across from him and Al.

"Had a good holiday?" Maisie chirped cheerfully as Al and Thomas set up a chess game.

Scorpius himself was rubbish at chess, so he never liked to play it. Al was the best though. He often boasted that he could beat his Uncle Ron on good days. Thomas, like Scorpius, was pants at it but he didn't mind playing.

"Alright. Glad to be going back though." Scorpius replied. He usually hated being at Malfoy Manor with it's silent halls, and cold people. Hogwarts was the only place, except maybe the Potter manor, where he felt himself.

Maisie smiled brightly at him, and grabbed her robes out of her trunk.

"I'm going to get changed. Buy me a few Bertie Botts if the trolley comes." She said and slipped out.

Thomas and Al grabbed their robes to change while she was gone.

"You'd have thought I would have stopped growing by now," Thomas remarked, pulling at his robes, " I need new ones already!"

His robes were several inches too short, and they looked a bit tight. Thomas was incredibly stocky, which was a good build for him as he was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was also the tallest out of the four of them.

"I wish I'd grow. I look like a fucking second year!" Al grumbled. He shouldn't have, because the compartment foor slid open revealing Molly Weasley, Al's cousin.

"Al!" She admonished, "You've got to set a better example!"

Molly was quite pretty, with her dark brown hair in a pixie cut and her large brown eyes. And although she had a Head Girl badge pinned to her chest and she'd just scolded Al, Molly was pretty cool.

"Anyway, I thought I'd let you know that Rose is in a compartment alone," she said tentatively, "Maybe you should talk to her."

Al folded his arms stubbornly. Scorpius exchanged a look with Thomas. They both knew Al would not go talk to Rose even if someone set him up on a date with Rebecca Stone, a sixth year he'd had a crush on for years.

"Okay, I just worry about her sometimes." Molly said and left. She knew a lost battle when she saw one.

Scorpius didn't know a whole lot about Rose, which was mad considering they'd been classmates for years now. He faintly recalled a time when she was really nice and bubbly in first year, when Al still talked to her. He and Rose had been best mates before Hogwarts. But during second year, she changed. Suddenly she wasn't nice, or even respectful. She started skipping classes. She became known to the whole school as that "loose Weasley cannon", and Al stopped associating with her. That didn't mean she wasn't popular. No, she was the best Quidditch player in the school, and Gryffindor had been undefeated ever since she became chaser in second year. She was top in classes, though she never showed.

That really irked him. He'd been trying, and failing, to get top marks. He always fell short, no matter how hard he studied. This year, he thought crossly, he'd beat her though. He'd make sure he got perfect grades.

Maisie returned, straightening her scarlet tie. Her and Thomas were Gryffindors, while he and Al were Ravenclaws.

"Al, I just saw your sister out in the hall." She said happily. Maisie loved Al's family as well, and his sister adored her.

"Which one?" Al asked dryly as he trapped Thomas' knight, effectively winning the game.

Al had six siblings, five of them girls. He was the second oldest, and while he loved them all dearly he also got rather annoyed frequently.

"Izzy. I do hope she gets in Gryffindor." Maisie said. This was Izzy's first year. She looked a lot like Al with her curly black hair and bright green eyes. They had been the only ones to inherit their dads eye color. Scorpius had no doubt she'd get in Gryffindor, as she was quite brave.

"Dunno. She might be in Hufflepuff with Lily and Paisley." Thomas said, putting away his chessmen.

Al groaned. Lily and Paisley were two of his sisters that had already been sorted.

"Uncle Ron always said Hufflepuff was a load of duffers," He said, and Maisie threw him a dark look. "Imagine it! Three of the Potter children in Hufflepuff!"

"No offense, but your Uncle Ron isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. And you'd better stop talking bad about Hufflepuff, or I'll make sure Lily hears about it." Maisie warned.

Maisie usually got along with everyone nicely, but she did not stand up for bullying. Al rolled his eyes at Scorpius, but shut his mouth. He'd really be in for it if Lily heard.

"I think I hear the trolley," Scorpius suggested and stood up to open the compartment door.

The trolley was indeed making its way toward their compartment. He pulled out a few sickles, and bought a few chocolate frogs. He sat down as the others bought theirs. He didn't care for chocolate frogs that much, but he lived for the cards. He'd been collecting ever since he was four or five. Last year, Al had told Ron about it, and since none of his kids collected them, Ron had given his considerable collection to Scorpius. Scorpius had the largest collection at Hogwarts, but he was still missing a few like the ultra rare Regulas Black card, and the even rarer Dobby the Free Elf card. He pulled out the card and sighed in disappointment. He'd gotten Severus Snape who, according to Al, was actually a huge asshole. He already had three of him.

"Try one!" Maisie said, shoving her Bertie Botts underneath his nose.

He eyed them warily. The first time he'd tried one, it had been tar flavored. Since then, he didn't much like them.

He picked a nice pinkish one and popped it into his mouth. He wrinkled his nose.

"Ugh, salmon. I don't know why you like those, Maisie. I've never gotten a good one." He said, pushing the box away.

"That's because you never pick any good ones!" She tried a funny looking yellow one. "See! Banana!"

They spent the rest of the train ride arguing and laughing. Finally the train slowed to a stop and they climbed out. They all fit themselves into a carriage with another of Al's cousins, Lucy.

Lucy was Molly's sister, but they didn't look anything alike. Lucy had long red hair, and bright blue eyes. She was pale, where Molly was tan. She was going into her fourth year.

"I don't envy the four of you. O. this year and everything. Remember when Molly took them? She almost tore my head off." She rambled as the carriage rattled towards the castle.

At the castle, Lucy bid them a cheerful goodbye and ran to join the Hufflepuff table. Al and Scorpius made their way to the Ravenclaw table. The age-old stool was sitting in front of the staff table, and the even older Sorting Hat was sitting on top of it.

Al and Scorpius listened to their dorm mates talk about their summer for another fifteen minutes before the doors opened and Proffessor Longbottom led the first years inside. Scorpius knew several of them from summers with the Potters. He saw Samuel first. Samuel was Molly and Lucy's younger brother, with brown hair and blue eyes. Beside him was Addison, Al's Uncle Bill's youngest daughter. She had short, dark red hair and light blue eyes. Her hands were twisting her robes anxiously. Candace and Izzy were in the back of the group, Izzy beaming around at all her cousins and Candace craning her neck, probably to look for Hagrid. The first years pooled around the stool and Longbottom stood beside it. The hat stretched it's brim open and began to sing:

"Oh, I may be dirty and torn,

Old and looking quite worn,"

The hat sang its song and when it had finished, Proffessor Longbottom lifted the hat. So began the sorting. Scorpius didn't much listen until Al's bony elbow dug into his ribs.

"Potter, Isabella." Longbottom called.

Isabella sat on the stool, sending James a big wink before the hat covered her eyes. It had barely settled before it shouted "Gryffindor!" and Isabella was runnig over to the Gryffindor table. Several more people were sorted until it was only Candace, Samuel, and Addison left.

"Weasley, Addison." Neville said.

Addison joined Izzy at the Gryffindor table, and Candace was called to the stool. Candace, who was Rose's youngest sister, had straight brown hair, bright blue eyes, and crooked glasses. She also went to Gryffindor.

Neville waved Samuel forward and with a final "Gryffindor!" the sorting was over and food appeared on the plates.

"Knew Izzy would get in Gryffindor." Al said as he ate his steak and potatoes.

After dinner and after Headmistress McGonagall had given all the announcements, he and Al made their way to the Ravenclaw common room. They didn't talk much as they got dressed; they were both full and tired. Scorpius climbed into bed, and fell asleep immediately.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **This is going to be a Scorose story! I always thought the Weasley family would be really huge, so that's why I added all the extra cousins. Victoire, Dominique, and Teddy probably won't be mentioned until the end of the year, as they've already graduated so Scorpius wouldn't see them at school. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also, you can leave me ideas if you'd like and I might use them. Thanks so much for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius

"What a day," Al said mournfully as he passed Scorpius his timetable.

They had double History of Magic before break, then Scorpius had arithmancy while Al had Divination. After lunch, they had Care of Magical Creatures followed by potions. It wouldn't have been so bad if the ceiling didn't look like it was going to rain. Plus Al was horrible at potions.

"We have potions with the Gryffindors." Scorpius pointed out. Al looked a bit more cheerful, but his expression soured again.

"But we have a new teacher! Remember, Proffessor Slughorn retired again. He taught my grandparents, you know. Anyway, who's the new teacher?"

Scorpius had quite forgotten they had a new potions teacher, and craned his neck to look up at the staff table. On one end, Proffessor Martin, Head of Slytherin and transfiguration teacher, was sitting beside Madam Diggle, the flying instructor. On her other side was Hagrid who waved cheerily at Al when he caught his gaze. Beside him was Proffesor Holmes, Arithmancy; then Proffessor FLitwick, charms and Head of Ravenclaw; Proffessor Knight, Astronomy; and then Headmistress Mcgonagall in her high backed chair. Going down the opposite side was Proffessor Longbottom, Herbology and Head of Gryffindor; Proffessor Andrews, Ancient Runes; Proffesor Mitchell, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Head of Hufflepuff; Proffessor Smith, Muggle Studies; and finally the new face. It was a woman with loosly curled, brown hair and dark green eyes. She was dressed in modest robes, and she was chatting amiably with Proffessor Smith.

"What d'you reckon?" Al asked, staring hard at her.

"I don't know. Guess we'll see. She looks a lot nicer than Slughorn, that's for sure." He said, and Al laughed in agreement.

"Do either of you know who got Quidditch captain?" Someone asked suddenly. Roxanne Weasley had just sat beside him. She had dark skin like her mother and dark hair in a braid down her back. Her blue eyes matched her fathers, though she wasn't like him at all.

"Madison Nichols, wasn't it?" Al said, pointing towards the sixth year girl down the table. "Why? Are you planning on trying out?"

Roxanne flushed, but she she shrugged and said evenly, "I was thinking about it."

"You'd do brilliant." Scorpius assured her, since Al looked like he was going to try and talk her out of it. She flushed darker but beamed at him.

"Thanks! See you guys around." She left, and Scorpius saw her sit down next to her twin brothers.

"She won't make it. She never flies with us at our Quidditch games." Al said, sounding matter-of-fact.

"Didn't your mum grow up the same way?" Scorpius asked, but Al shrugged at him, seeming untroubled.

"Mum was sneaking, Roxanne _never_ does. She doesn't even like to fly. I think she feels like she has to do something because Fred plays quidditch and Peter and Noah are like tiny Albus Dumbledores." Al said, studying Roxanne thoughtfully.

History of Magic crawled by. Al snored softly beside him, as he tried his best to take detailed notes. By the time they went outside for break, however, he only had five pages of notes.

After break Al started for the Divination classroom, while Scorpius sat with Kristie Thomas in Arithmancy. It was very complex, and they received a lecture on the importance of O. before beginning the lesson.

"Divination is lousy." Al complained as he sat beside Scorpius at the table at lunch, and began putting peas on his plate. "Complete rubbish. Be glad you never picked it up."

"Your dad warned you, didn't he?" Scorpius said, eating his own bacon sandwich.

"Well, yeah, but dad warns me about everything." Al said as he too began eating.

Scorpius didn't bother telling Al that his dad was usually right. They ate quickly before hurrying down to Hagrid's hut for their lesson.

Hagrid showed them threstrals, which only one girl, Ava Earls, could see and finally they were heading for the dungeons. Scorpius actually liked potions, he was good at it.

The woman was sitting at her desk when the class began entering, but she got to her feet and stood at the front of the room, smiling encouragingly at them all. Scorpius and Al sat with Maisie and Thomas, talking about their day as the class sat down. Finally the bell rang and the class quieted down.

"My name is Evelyn Reese, but I'd rather you call me Proffessor Reese or Miss Reese. I am, of course, your new potions proffesor." She paused for a moment, and her eyes swept over them all. Scorpius thought she looked a little nervous. "You've probably heard the speech about O. in every class thus far, so I won't give it to you again. Just know, that in order to pass this class you must not only acquire the appropriate grade but also cannot succeed more than three unexcused abscences over the course of this year."

Scorpius could hardly believe it. Her eyes seemed to have landed somewhere behind Scorpius, and he tried to subtly turn his head to be certain of who she was looking at. And there she was. Rose Weasley was sitting in her chair, leaning back so that only two of the legs were in contact with the floor. She hadn't gotten out her course book like everyone else, and her tie was undone. She seemed to be looking back at Proffessor Reese with complete indifference, but Scorpius himself had to fight back a grin. The new teacher was calling her out! He could already tell that this was going to be a good class.

"Now that that's over with," Proffessor Reese began, finally looking away from Rose, "I'd like to start you all off with something basic. Just to see what you can do. Turn to page 24 in your books and began the potion. I'll come around and ask you questions." She said.

Scorpius, who was paired off with Thomas, opened his book to page 24. A Cheering potion. It was a simple potion, but easily ruined if you weren't exact. Thomas murmured, "Incendio," beside him and a small fire lit underneath their cauldron.

Proffessor Reese started at one side of the room, and began to talk quietly to a pair of Gryffindors. Scorpius pulled his newts eyes towards him and began to mince them, while Thomas poured essence of aconite into the cauldron and stirred three times counter-clockwise. Scorpius scraped the eyes into the potion and it turned into a dark, muddy green.

"Looks good so far, doesn't it?" Thomas asked, peering first at his book then at the potion. Beside them, Maisie had just smacked Al's hand away from the cauldron.

"The recipe doesn't call for knarl quills!" She whispered loudly. Scorpius and Thomas sniggered as Al turned red.

Scorpius picked up a bottle of mimbletonia sap, and carefully measured two teaspoons and poured it in. It turned a violent shade of green. Thomas began to stir clockwise, counting beneath his breath. Finally, Scorpius crushed a krup fang with the flat of his blade and dumped it. The potion turned a sort of golden yellow, and started to emmit shimmering fumes. Proffessor Reese stopped beside Maisie and Al, and asked them for their names before peering at their potion, which was a pus yellow and gave off thick waves of smoke.

"I think you'll find you stirred counter-clockwise twice. But good effort!" She said and then stepped to them. "What are your names?"

"Thomas Jones, proffessor."

"Scorpius Malfoy."

She gave a little start at his name, and his heart sank. But then her mouth stretched into a wide grin.

"Malfoy! You're the one Minevra was telling me about. She said you've got a fine mind. A dab hand at potions, she said." She said excitedly. She peered over at his potion. "Too right! I couldn't have made this potion better myself. Five points to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor!" Then she moved on, and Scorpius beamed after her.

She moved to the row behind them, where Scorpius heard a faint "Rose Weasley, _Proffessor."_ Then Proffessor Reese exclamation.

"I can't believe it! Another perfect potion! Ten points to Gryffindor for the pair of you. Now then," She strode up to the front of the class, and clapped her hands twice. "Next time you have a lesson with me, _I'll_ pair you up. Class dismissed." She said, and Scorpius started to pack his things feeling rather excited about O.W.L year.

 ** _Thanks for giving this story a shot. Scorose has always been one of my favorite pairings. Anyway, I forgot to do a disclaimer after last chapter._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K Rowling though I wish I was._**


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius

The next few days passed quickly, though it got steadily harder. Teachers were giving them mounds of homework each day to prepare them for O. , and Al dragged Scorpius outside every evening to help him practice Quidditch. They saw even less of Maisie and Thomas, though they managed to talk each day at break at least.

All in all, Scorpius was relieved on Friday morning that the week was nearly over, and he'd have two days to finish his homework. Meghan handed him his timetable and he scanned it over quickly. It wasn't too bad of a day, though Al swore beside him. They both had double potions first, then Scorpius had Ancient Runes when Al had double divination. Scorpius had muggle studies next, and they both had charms.

They finished their breakfast, and Al raced for Ravenclaw tower, as he'd forgotten his bag, while Scorpius walked with Maisie and Thomas down to the dungeons.

"I hope she doesn't split us up. I mean, Al is horrible at potions, but I'd rather work with him." Maisie said as they pushed into the classroom.

But it seems as if Proffessor Reese was going to keep her word. She was sitting students down. Scorpius noticed

most of the groups seemed even in skill. "Miss Williams, over here please!" Proffessor Reese called, and Maisie grimaced at them before pushing through the crowd to sit down with Ravenclaw Kristie Thomas.

"Scorpius, right here." She tapped an empty desk, and he walked over to sit down.

She continued to sit people down. Thomas was paired with Hank Wells, and when Al appeared, panting slightly, he was directed to sit in the front with Jessica Knowles. Scorpius was the only one alone. Proffessor Reese turned to him, running her finger down her list before stopping on a name. She looked back up, about to speak, before she paused, a small smile spreading across her face.

"So glad you could join us, Miss Weasley. Come sit down."

The entire class turned to stare. Rose was standing in the doorway, her tie hanging loosely, and her top few buttons unbuttoned. She didn't look concerned. She swept across the classroom and sat, to Scorpius' complete horror, right beside him. Too late, he relized, it was the only chair open. She dropped her bag with a loud thump, and immediately pushed herself back in her seat again, eyeing Proffessor Reese derisively. Proffessor Reese looked back, looking equally unruffled before turning away to write on the board.

"These will be your partners for the rest of the year, so get used to them. No switching, and no complaining. Now today, we will be making a potion of glibness. Here are the instructions. Good luck." She said, and the classroom came alive as people lit their cauldrons and pulled out their ingredients.

Rose cleared her throat loudly, making Scorpius jump.

"Don't get any ideas." She snapped, reaching for his cauldron and pulling it, screeching loudly, towards her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, wincing at the noise. She lit the fire beneath it, nonverbally, and tossed her dark red, curly hair.

"Don't think I don't know what you're planning. You've been trying to beat me for years now," She said smugly pulling the gurdyroots towards her and chopping them evenly, "I'll tell you now, and save you the trouble. You won't. I'm far more clever than you. Just because we're paired together does _not_ mean you can use me for your success. In fact, if you try I'll make sure you regret it." She dropped them into the cauldron and began to stir, not even glancing at the instructions.

He stared stupidly at her, and she smirked at him before turning her back on him as if he were no longer worth her attention.

He grew hot, his cheeks flushing. How dare she! He'd hardly said a word to her, and she jumped down his throat. He tapped her shoulder, steeling himself.

"If anyone is depending on anyone here, it certainly won't be me. I should get some of that humility out of your arse and shove it down your throat." He said heatedly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Been looking at my ass, have you?" She said coolly, and he spluttered in outrage, "If you're trying to scare me _Malfoy,_ you'll have to do better than that. And in the future," She leaned in pointedly, until her breath fanned across his face, "Keep your attraction to yourself."

She turned back again to work on the potion effortlessly. He sat in his chair fuming. How was she so infuriating? None of her family, except for maybe Dominique, ever acted like that. Proffessor Reese appeared at their side, her eyes glittering with amusement, and suddenly Scorpius didn't like her so much.

"Are either of you considering a career in potions?" She asked brightly, beaming at the pair of them. Rose ignored her completely.

"Actually proffessor, I was thinking of a healer." Scorpius said relunctantly.

Rose snorted, but Proffessor Reese nodded, looking a little disappointed. She moved on, and Scorpius moved to start helping Rose. He started to mince some Grindylow talons.

The rest of the lesson passed in mostly silence,

Rose throwing snide remarks at him throughout it. Finally the bell rang for him to leave and he threw all his things in his bag and made a dash for the door. His favorite class had quickly become his least favorite. Maisie caught up with him. They had Ancient Runes together, while Thomas and Al went to Divinitation.

"You wouldn't believe what Rose said to me." He said as they sat down together.

"I would actually. You forgot I share a dorm with her." She said grimly.

"She's horrible! How can you stand her?" He asked incredulously, as they took out their books.

"Well, I think she's a bit lonely. You know, at night." She said. He stared at her and she flushed.

"I just mean sometimes I hear her crying, when everyone's asleep. Don't tell her I told you though."

Proffessor Andrews began to teach, so Scorpius turned away to listen. But, he thought as he began to take notes, he didn't feel the least bit sorry for Rose Weasley. In fact he very nearly hated her.

 _There you guys go! Remember to tell me if any of you have any suggestions. I'm definitely willing to accept them. Usually I don't write bitchy Rose so I decided to give it a go. Thanks for reading! And this one's kind of short. I'll try to make the next one longer._


End file.
